the_dove_and_the_parasitefandomcom-20200213-history
Maya Messiaen
“He that is thy friend indeed, He will help thee in thy need: If thou sorrow, he will weep; If thou wake, he cannot sleep: Thus of every grief in heart He with thee doth bear a part. These are certain signs to know Faithful friend from flattering foe.” ― William Shakespeare, The Passionate Pilgrim Maya Isadora Iyar Messiaen ('''born ''Maya Isadora Iyar Li Maus'')' is the oldest daughter and child born between Ayala Maus and Eltanin Messiaen, and she is the older sister to Tali and Eltanin Jr., and is the older half-sister to Elara. History Personality Maya is an intelligent inventor whose wits and skills have saved her and her family countless times from death. Maya had a real knack for inventing and building strange devices, so her brain was often filled with images of pulleys, levers, and gears, and she never wanted to be distracted by something as trivial as her hair, allowing her to keep focus. Maya is possibly the greatest inventor of her time. When Maya was five years old, she won her first invention contest with an automatic rolling pin. The judge praised Maya, saying she could invent anything with both her hands tied behind her back. She liked to visit the Verne Invention Museum and its many exhibits, including one of the mechanical demonstrations that inspired her to be an inventor when she was just two years old. Her favorite inventor is Nikola Tesla. She risks her own safety and well-being to help her siblings and honor the promise she made her parents to always keep her siblings away from harm. This promise is always mentioned in all books. Maya can be stern and have an attitude at times, especially when angered. Similar to her mother and grandfather. Maya is possibly the cleverest of the three children. Tali is far more open and brash with her actions, but Maya often works in secret or tries to manipulate a situation to her advantage. Maya is unique in that she is stereo-typically unfeminine. It is mentioned that Maya hates the color pink; ironically, despite her dislike of pink, Julian Lobo Fernandes has drawn Maya with pink hair ribbons. She rejects feminine toys such as dolls, preferring a model train to tinker with for engineering. Tali defends her sister and argues for a more expansive view of feminine activities: "My sister is a nice girl... and she knows how to do all sorts of things." Maya is also a poor cook, and only knows how to make toast sometimes, she even burns the toast. Appearance Maya's physical traits are never explicitly described, she is consistently described as fairly tall and slim, with black hair reaching her shoulders. Her eye color is blue-green, but is known to be different to Tali's. While all three siblings are described as pleasant-looking, Maya is described throughout as particularly attractive; she has been referred to as 'pretty' at various times, with this occasionally being substituted with words such as 'attractive' or 'lovely' Piercings Tattoos Powers and Abilities Phoenix-Witch hybrid Powers 'Phoenix Physiology: Maya is a half-Phoenix, but she still has all of the abilities and powers of the legendary creatures. * '''Transformation she can transform herself from her human form to her phoenix form. * Fire Manipulation ** [[Mimicry|'Fire Mimicry']] * Regenerative Healing Factor ** Self-Ressurcetion *** Ash Resurrection ** Healing Tears * Spell Casting * Potion Making * Telekinesis Possessions Relationships ''Maya Messiaen/relationships'' Etymology * Maya means "illusion" in Sanskrit. In Buddhist tradition this is the name of the mother of Siddhartha Gautama (the Buddha). It is also derived from Hebrew מַיִם (mayim) meaning "water". * Isadora is a variant of Isidora which is the feminine form of Isidore which is from the Greek name Ισιδωρος (Isidoros) meaning "gift of Isis", derived from the name of the Egyptian goddess Isis combined with Greek δωρον (doron) meaning "gift". * Iyar is the eighth month in the jewish calendar. The name was brought from the Babylonian exile and originates from the Akkadian word for "light". His name is in the Bible "Yerach Ziv", means "bright moon". Making it related to the name Ziv. * Messiaen is derived from Messiaen, the (archaic) Dutch form of the latinate first name Messianus, which itself is ultimately derived from the Roman praenomen Messus. The meaning of Messus is not wholly certain; it may be derived from the Latin verb meto "to reap, to harvest, to cut, to sever", or from the latinized form of Greek mesos or messos "(the) middle, (the) middle one". It could even be a variant form of the Roman praenomen Maesus. A well-known bearer of the Messiaen surname was French composer Olivier Messiaen (1908-1992). Lastly, note that the spelling of both the first name and the surname is typical for archaic Dutch: the modern spelling would have been Messiaan (compare Adriaen vs. Adriaan, Christiaen vs. Christiaan, and so on). The surname is mostly found in Flanders and in areas of Northern France that historically had a Dutch-speaking population (as part of the Southern Netherlands). Gallery Baby_James.png|Maya when she was a newborn Trivia * She, like her siblings, is allergic to peppermint. In her case, when she comes into close contact with peppermint, she breaks out into hives. She stated that the only relief from the hives is taking a baking soda bath. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Maus family Category:House of Messiaen Category:Witches Category:Halfbloods Category:St. Albireo students Category:Phoenix Category:Spinoff characters Category:House of Grimaldi descendants Category:Recurring characters Category:Children